bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Kingdom of Hearts - A Kingdom Hearts Parody
YAY! PARODIES! *shot* Anyway, this is kinda more of a rewrite than a parody. For anyone that's ever read Kingdom of Earth on Fanfiction.net would know what I'm doing. I'm taking the plot of Kingdom Hearts, scrapping most of the Disney parts, replacing worlds, and assigning people familiar roles. (I need a Riku, guys. I'm going to be taking the place of Sora, and I'm using a childhood friend of mine for Kairi, but I NEED AN EFFIN' RIKU! I don't care if you guys volunteer yourselves, just gimme suggustions for Riku!) Anyway, here's the plot: Andie, Zack, and "Riku" are just 3 ordinary teens living an ordinary life, until one day there world is destroyed, flinging them all into the world, and giving Andie a powerful weapon: a KeyStaff. Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles head out into the outside world to search for the wielder of the KeyStaff and search for their missing king. (No prizes guessing who the "King" is. XD) ---- Oh, here's the world ideas I have so far. Give me other suggustions for worlds! ---- * Erie - Andie's HomeWorld * Mobian Castle - Tails and Knuckles' World. * Traverse Town * Dream Land * Mushroom Kingdom * Lyoko * Endsville * Earth (Zim's world has no specific name other than that. >.>) * Halloween Town * Enterprise (Sorry guys, I'm running out of World Ideas. XD This world would stand in place for Monstro, but is also based off of Deep Space) * The Other World (Yes, a Coraline World. Thank you Joe for suggusting it. I'm thinking about having Andie fight an Other Tails and an Other Knuckles as well as the Other Mother) * Olympus Coliseum (Something about Knuckles yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUNIOR HEROES!" seems too tempting to pass up. XD) * WonderLand (American McGee's Alice style! 8D) * Another World * Hallow Bastion * End of the World Here's the list of Summons and Teammates Andie meets along the way: ---- * DreamLand (Teammate: Kirby, Summon: Kirby) * Mushroom Kingdom (Teammate: Mario, Summon: Yoshi) * Lyoko (Teammate: N/A, Summon: N/A) * EndsVille (Teammate: Billy and Mandy, Summon: Fred Fred Burger) * Earth (Teammate: Dib, Summon: GIR) * Halloween Town: (Teammate: Jack Skellington, Summon: N/A) * Enterprise (Teammate: N/A, Summon: N/A) * The Other World (Teammate: Coraline, Summon: N/A) * Olympus Coliseum (Teammate: N/A, Summon: N/A) * Wonderland (Teammate: Alice, Summon: N/A) * World, Possible Teammates, and Possible Summons * Hallow Bastion (Teammate: N/A, Summon: N/A) * End of the World (Teammate: N/A, Summon: N/A) ---- Now, here's a few sneak peeks! ---- Knuckles ran out into the Garden to find Tails snoozing on the ground. He stood over him, looked around, and said urgently. "Tails. Tails! Wake up!" Tails twitched his nose, and rolled over. Knuckles clenched his hand into a fist, and slammed the fist against the ground with a loud yell. The ground crumbled under his fist, and sent poor Tails flying. He landed, sat up, stretched, and yawned. "G'morning, Knuckles!" Knuckles grabbed him by his shoulders and hissed. "We've got a problem, Tails! You can't tell anyone about this." Tails, groggy from the wake up, muttered. "Amy?" "Not even Amy!" "Cream and Rouge?" "No! This is top secret!" Knuckles yelled in his face. He heard a throat clear behind him, and he turned around to see the 3 girls Tails named standing behind him. "Uh..." He started, sweatdropping. Tails did a facepalm. ---- "You guys have been looking for me?" Andie asked. Tails nodded, but Knuckles just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Andie. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the KeyStaff." Zeke told Andie. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Tails offered. "I wonder if I can find my friends..." Andie wondered aloud, hanging her head. Tails looked at her sympathetically, then Knuckles said. "Sure we can." Andie's head snapped up, her cheeks wet from tears. "You sure?" Tails whispered. "Who knows, but we need her, remember? King's orders." Knuckles whispered back. "Andie, go with them. Espically if you want to find your friends." Zeke told her. Andie hung her head again. "You can't come along looking like that! No frowning, No sad face! This boat runs on happy faces!" Tails announced. "Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?" Knuckles asked him. "Happy?" Andie asked, almost as if she didn't know what that meant. Tails leaned forward expectantly, and Knuckles watched her with narrowed eyes. Andie bent down, then gave them the cheesiest grin ever. "Cheese!" Tails and Knuckles just stared at her, and she awkwardly broke off the grin. Tails started laughing, and Knuckles actually cracked a smile. Andie swiped her bangs out of her eyes, and said. "Alright, I'll go with you." "I'm Tails!" "Name's Knuckles." "I'm Andie." "All for one and one for all!" Tails announced, doing a fist pump. ---- UPDATES: We have two possible Rikus: Joe volunteered himself, and I was considering putting Holly in. I feel like both would fit the role, so I'm kinda stuck. Unless I get a better suggustion, I'm going to pick between those two. Also, should I do a Kingdom of Hearts: Memory Chain and Kingdom of Hearts II? Oh, and I still need 1 More World. Category:Blog posts